fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daevas
Daevas is a major character of the Multiversal Legends mythos and the main protagonist of Daevas Show; The Sandwich which is the first installment of the Daevas Show. Daevas is a supremely powerful being that is beyond logic and omnipotence. He is the ruler of the beyond and is the father to all things neutral. He is the sworn enemy to the void god known has Velnias the Monstrous who is a cunning adversary who is the grandfather of all chaos and the Evil malum Vekkisul the Deranged evil ruler of the Edge. He is also the ruler of his own multiverse called the Beyond and is the supreme being of that place. He is also the enemy of Malsumis, a evil mysterious entity. He was created by BrandonDarkOne47, the creator the series. History Not much is really known about Daevas's origins, but he existed during the age of the old Omniverse before it's destruction. He couldn't remember much about it since he mysteriously lost a significant amount of his memories about his previous life. There was several hints that he become so powerful due to an experiments done on him. During an interview on the character, BrandonDarkOne47 (the Creator of the character) said that Daevas was once a normal man that works as a writer of fictional stories, he would go onto his computer and make fanon characters in his spare time. It's was also revealed that his possible real name could be Devon but it's not confirmed. While Daevas was making another character, he was kidnapped by certain people for a certain project called "the Ascension Program" where he was being experimented on by a man named Miles Drekken (Malsumsis before he gotten his powers). The Project was to enhance mortal beings into powerful cosmic beings. Drekken would do horrible test on Daevas until the project became a success. Daevas was now the only known person to survive the horrible experiment and had gain powers that had proceed above Omnipotence and infinity itself. Daevas was now beyond things logical as well. Drekken now learn that the experiment was a success, now tried to do the same thing which was successful as well but during this he lost his sanity. Drekken became a mad man started naming himself Malsumis. Drekken/Malsumis started to destroy everything around him and seek to control all living beings until Daevas started to fight Malsumis which caused a ripple into the old omniverse. The fight was so big that everything was destroyed and all living beings were killed off leaving Daevas and Malsumis as the only survivors. After the fight, Malsumis escaped leaving Daevas alone in the void. Their fight made Daevas lose almost all of his memories, even his own name. feeling alone, Daevas created Velnias, the Prime Alphas and Omegas to keep him company. Interacting with the Omniverse When Deus created the infinite Multiverse and all life, his brother Annukun gave all mortal kind the power of imagination and creativity. With all of mortal kind using this imagination and creativity, they had created entertaining stories, games, etc that actually gave Daevas's interest. He started to love the creation of the Marvel and DC Universe and made it canon in it's own way by making it's universe to reality (thanks to Deus). But then Nekrozoth became rebellious and was ruining almost everything positive about the Omniverse making Nekrozoth his other immortal enemy, Nekrozoth even resurrect his nemesis Velnias and made Daevas's hatred towards Nekrozoth even worse. Nekrozoth tried to invade heaven so he can gain more power from his brothers despite having omnipotents. After Nekrozoth's failure in doing so, Daevas and the Prime Alphas banish him to the HECK Realm can control it and be the worst of all universes. Nekrozoth had escaped the HECK Realm, and was deeply traumatized about it but is still evil. Nekrozoth used his father Velnias the Monstrous as his bodyguard in case Daevas tried to miss with him, as both of them are in equal power. Daevas was aware that Nekrozoth had escaped and started a war between good and evil, but Daevas was lazy over the years and became Neutral. What we know about Daevas * Daevas existed before time and the primordials, along with Velnias. * All reality (despite Deus/God being the one who created the multiverse) is just an imagination of Daevas. It can be in a form of a video game, or comic. * Velnias became his enemy when he ate Daevas's sandwich. * He and Velnias fought at the void for thousands and thousands of years until daevas finally sliced him in half. This gave birth to the primordials, with most of the essence of velnias creating Nekrozoth(who is the Father of all Evil). Times he was a villain * Though its not really canon, he killed Venias for eating his sandwich. * He gave Nekrozoth a chaos stone over a sandwich and told him where the other stones are at. * One time in a episode of Champions of the Multiverse, Daevas threaten to obliterate the entire omniverse if the Champions can't stop Veddikus in time. * He stole things from people (though in his offense they being to bad people) * Threaten to murder Banlock if he ever eat his sandwich again. Personality Daevas is shown love his sandwich as he doesn't trust anyone that eats it. He also shows not be an on and off type of guy as he can be a standard guy who doesn't trust anyone to a crazy psychopath if he gets really angry. the creator of Daevas stated that he loves watching TV, reading Comic books, and playing Video games. He is very untrustworthy towards Velnias as he thinks he is a Sneaky Bastard that would eat his sandwich (no homo). He hates Nekrozoth not just how evil he is but how he is a spawn of he's nemesis Velnias (which is ironic since Deus was also create from the blood of velnias). His favorite writer is Stan Lee himself and Jack Kirby. His favorite villains are both Thanos and Darkseid, which he actually compares them to nekrozoth even though he hates him. He said that even if Nekrozoth fought Darkseid and thanos combine, he would just annihilate them both. True to the title, he can be very ominous if those who disrespect him. Despite being beyond omnipotent, it doesn't mean he is all bright. He was easily manipulated by Nekrozoth into giving him the chaos stone which would be a dumb move to do. He can be narcissistic even though he tried not to, as when he tried to make a world and tried not to name it after himself. He is mostly nice and kind towards his allies and friends unless they started to disrespect him, he even show remorse on killing Velnias since he admits he went to far (at times). He wads even distract on his son's death by the hand of his enemy (Azoth) and shown he really does care for his children. He is at times sadistci, homicidal, oppressive and even tried to outright destroy the whole Omniverse if the tome calls for it. he even threaten Banlock that he would kill him if Bangkok ever eat his sandwich again (though he though it as a joke). He would also do things that can cross as villainous or things criminals would do like destroying someone else's property and stealing things that is not his. But he does tried his best Powers and abilities He can summon a laser sword from out of nowhere and can shoot lightning from it. It is possible that he is omnipresent as he appeared quickly from behind Velnias without him knowing. Daevas could be one the most (if not THE MOST) powerful being in the Multiverse. he has Powers far beyond anyone else, even GOD HIMSELF. He is far Beyond Infinity and omnipotence since he can destroy logic itself. he has the power to end all reality Thanos Snap Style. Physical Appearance He has glasses, wearing a Marvel vs DC shirt. He also seen to mostly wear a hood has white glowing eyes. Wears blue jeans and pumas shoes. Quotes Trivia * He is named after the Baltic Creator god that is the powerful being In his respective mythology. No mortal or god cannot defeat him and is not named after an Avestan language. * In the sequel for The Sandwich. It is revealed that Daevas and possibly Velnias are part of a race called Prime Betas. * He is a first attempt to add BrandonDarkOne47 in the Multiversal legends series. Category:Deities Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Extremegods Category:Hypergods Category:Indestructible Category:Anti-Hero Category:Kills All Category:Defeats All Category:Kills KAMITRON Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Absolute God Category:Above Category:Strongest Ones Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Former Humans Category:Redeemed Villains